At present, search engines provide searching results mainly via gathering data information where the related keywords lie in Internet. The result data is generally extracted from databases according to hit condition of a searching request, and is rendered on a webpage.
However, the searching results obtained by this method are generally text data, which makes poorer information expression effect.